Ciel has a Daughter!
by Yokaze Night
Summary: Ciel has a daughter with Lizzie by the name of Coralynn Elizabeth. Things change when Lizzie catches our favorite master and butler together. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1 Hello Coralynn

**Yokaze: Hey everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! This is my very first attempt at a Black Butler story. Now do not kill me! I normally ship Ciel and Sebastian, however for this fic to work I need Ciel and Elizabeth together at least in the beginning. I might throw in Ciel and Sebastian moments in for you lovely fans. You'll have to read to find out! Oh and Coralynn Elizabeth is my OC. If someone actually has that name, I'm sorry but I'm not changing the name. I use it a lot in stories for friends so there. Ciel will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Ciel: No. I'm too busy.**

**YN: But… I'm your daughter in this story…**

**Ciel: Will you let me continue working if I do?**

**YN: YES!**

**Ciel: *sighs* Fine. Yokaze Night doesn't own Black Butler or any of the Characters except for Coralynn Elizabeth. She only owns the plot of this fic. I'm going back to my study now.**

Normal POV

It was a summer day many years after all of the murders caused by the Angel of Massacre Angela/Ash. Running around the grounds of the Phantomhive estates is a young girl named Coralynn Elizabeth Phantomhive.

Coralynn POV

My name's Coralynn Elizabeth Phantomhive. I am about 8 years old and am very intelligent. But I am rather bored with my lessons on how to act like a lady. In front of other nobles, I am a perfect lady. At least that is what my father's butler says. But now I am acting like a child which is okay because there are no visitors today. I look up after hearing my name called. "Daddy!" I cry happily and run to him. "Daddy where's mummy?" I ask. "She left. Your mummy and I aren't married anymore Coralynn." He said softly. "But, why?" I ask sadly.

Ciel POV

I sigh. How do I explain to my eight year old daughter her mother caught me in bed with my butler? "Coralynn you know your mother loves you very much right?" She nods sniffling. "Well your mummy found out something about me." I can hear Sebastian coming up behind me with Elizabeth. "Ciel I'm taking Coralynn. I don't want her near you." Elizabeth states. I turn around. "That isn't you're decision Elizabeth." I say coldly. "Mummy I want to stay with daddy and the others…" Coralynn says starting to cry. Sebastian picks her up into his arms trying to calm my daughter down. "Sebastian put her down now!" Elizabeth yells. He merely shakes his head no and carries her inside crying over her parents fighting in front of her. I sigh and hold my head. "Elizabeth she's safer here than anywhere else. You know this." I say. "I don't care Ciel. You cheated on me with another man. I can't believe you." Elizabeth said. I sigh once more. "Elizabeth you know full well I wasn't into girls and you're my cousin. That's a sin. I told you when we were children I preferred a males company over women. You ignored that and still pressed the engagement." I told her and I see she's about to cry. God damn where's Sebastian. "You acted happy during the engagement though…" She says sadly. "Because I care for you as family but I'm not going to deny who I am Elizabeth." I say softly. "Goodbye Ciel. I hope to see my daughter in a month." She says stiffly trying not to cry. "You're welcome to come and visit her, Elizabeth." I say. I watch as Elizabeth gets into her carriage and rides away. I go inside to look for Coralynn.

**Coralynn's POV**

I sniffle into my daddy's butler's shirt. I had just seen my mummy and daddy fight. It was scary. I've heard them sure and it ends up with mummy throwing a vase at Sebastian. I never understood that mummy wouldn't like knowing what daddy and Sebastian were doing when mummy was gone. I didn't tell my mummy if that's what you were thinking. Daddy was happy after him and Sebastian had one of their sessions. I didn't tell daddy I knew what him and Sebastian were doing either. I didn't want to get into trouble.

"Sebastian?" I say. "Yes little one. What is it?" he asks. "Why doesn't mummy want me with daddy?" I ask. I finally stopped sniffling. He sighs. "Well Lady Coralynn-" I interrupt him. "It's just Coralynn Sebastian." "Right. Well Coralynn she doesn't like how close your father and I are. I've been with him since he was ten years old." He tells me. "Sebastian I can I tell you something?" I ask. "Of little one." He says. "I know what you and daddy were doing when mummy was gone…" I say quietly. But I know he heard me. He looks at me shocked. "Please put me down." I request softly. He puts me down and I turn around to look at him when I see my dad. I run to him and ask him, "Daddy did mummy find out what you were doing with Sebastian when she was gone?" He looks at then over to Sebastian. "She knows." He tells my daddy. My dad looks back at me and merely nods. I sigh much like my daddy and walk over to Meyrin and help her by taking half of the stack she was attempting to carry.

**Ciel's POV**

I watch my little girl help our only maid and her best friend with her chores. "Sebastian. Please have Coralynn meet me in my study. There are things we're going to have to discuss." I state. "Of course young master." He replies. I nod and head to my study and finish up all of my work. A few minutes later I hear a soft knock on my study door. "Come in Coralynn." I say. She walks into the room wearing a pale emerald green knee length dress that, I know for a fact, was not chosen by her mother. "You wanted to see me daddy?" she asks quietly. "Yes we have something to dicuss." I reply to my only little girl.

She nods and sits down in the chair across from me. "Coralynn you know your mother found me in a complicated position." "Yes." She says softly. I sigh. "How…would you like two daddies instead of only one?" I ask hesitantly. "You mean you and Sebastian as my daddies?" she asks. "Yes." "And I don't have to leave the manor?" "No." She gets a small smile on her face and says, "I'd like that very much." I let go of the breath I was holding and look at the time. "Time for bed Coralynn." "Okay daddy. Will you tell me a story tonight?" She asks. "Sure."

* * *

**Yokaze: And with that there's the first chappie. How is it? Please remember no flaming only constructive criticism! Thanks!**

**Sebastian: I didn't get any time with Ciel Kaze…**

**YN: I can just kill him off if you're gonna complain Sebastian.**

**SM: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**YN: That's what I thought. R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Guy?

**YN: Hey everyone! So not sure how many are actually reading this… I only got two reviews and I'm quite thankful that they took that time to leave me one. Anyways so I'm going to get on with Chapter Two. Sebastian the disclaimer please.**

**SM: Why am I doing this?**

**YN: So that I don't get sued by Yana Toboso. I don't have the money to get sued….. **

**SM: *sigh* Very well. Yokaze Night does not own Black Butler or its characters. She only owns the plot of this story and young Lady Coralynn Elizabeth. Is that all you need Miss Night?**

**YN: Call me that again and Ciel won't be able to save you. Got it you damn demon? I know where the demon sword is hidden and I will get it and kill you. Kay? *cutesy anime smile***

**SM: Of course, after all I am one hell of a butler. *fan girls faint in the background***

**YN: Who the hell let them in here? Plu Plu! Get them!**

**Coralynn's POV**

***Eight years later***

I'm outside in the garden once again all because of a fight with my mother. Eight years ago mother and father got divorced because when they were younger their parents forced them to marry. I know I sound whiney and shouldn't complain, but I… I'm jealous of them. They were created out of loving relationships and I… Well I was created out of a forced marriage. Anyways enough of that self-pity.

Back to the fight I just had. She arranged a marriage for me without talking to my papa and father. Who's my papa and father? Well Ciel Phantomhive is my father/daddy and Sebastian is papa. I never wanted to be forced to get married. I want to marry out of love like my father and papa. But no. Mother has decided to arrange one for me because I won't pick a husband out of the family.

Father said he can't stop it because the Queen gave mother permission to do it without consulting him first. The problem is, the one she picked abuses me whenever he sees me. A couple years ago he almost succeeded in raping me. If papa hadn't come looking for me I would have been another one of his rape victims. Papa was so angry I thought he was going to kill Ash. I think part of it is his name. Father told me about the Massacre caused by the angel who was both a man and a woman.

I've avoided family gatherings if he was showing because I can't take the abuse anymore. I never told either of my dads. I don't want them to go to jail because I can't stop Ash. "Hello Coralynn," a voice behind me says. I freeze. Shit! It's Ash. "Go away Ash! You aren't welcome here. My father made that clear to you two years ago." I state glaring. He laughs at me and grabs my upper arm, squeezing it tightly. "I'm here with your dear mummy. Seems she doesn't believe your faggot father." "At least mine loves me!" I spit in his face and knee him in the groin. As he lets go of my arm and drops to the ground, I run to Mey-Rin as fast as I can. "Mey-Rin! He's here! Where's father?!" I yell sobbing. She leads me to my father quickly. "Milord! Coralynn needs you."

**Ciel's POV**

I'm in the middle of an argument with my ex-wife when Mey-Rin bursts into my study supporting my daughter. "Milord! Coralynn needs you." She gasps. I go and gather Coralynn in my arms. "What's wrong princess?" I whisper softly. "He's here! She brought Ash with her… My arm hurts daddy…" she sobs. I glare at Elizabeth. "I believe I made it clear he was not welcome here ever again Elizabeth." I ground out. "What? I wasn't aware of this Ciel. He asked if he could come because he wished to see Coralynn and I saw no harm in the request." She said confused. "HE…" "DADDY DON'T TELL HER!" Coralynn shouts terrified. I look at my little girl. She's visibly shaking in terror and Mey-Rin has removed her glasses. Ash is in the doorway glaring at Mey-Rin as she keeps him away from Coralynn.

"Is there something the matter Ash?" I ask him mockingly. "Yes as a matter of fact. Your daughter kneed me in the groin for no reason. I merely walk up to her to tell her how sorry I was for everything and I get a knee to my privates." He lies. I can see Elizabeth is buying his story until Coralynn punches Ash. "You liar! You grabbed my arm so hard there are probably bruises and called my daddy a faggot! You are also a rapist! You are three years my senior and tried to rape me when I was fourteen!" She screamed. As all this was happening she was punching the ever living crap out of him. I couldn't have been more proud of her.

"Ash you are no longer allowed contact with my daughter." Elizabeth says coldly. I look at her shocked. "If I hear you disobeyed me, you won't have to worry about the Queen's judgment. You'll be dead." Ash looks at Elizabeth as if she's grown two heads. "Aunt Elizabeth I would never attempt to rape Coralynn. I'm far above that." He lies. He tries to move closer to Coralynn until Mey-Rin points her gun at her. "Move another inch and you'll be meeting Satan sooner than expected, you little shit." She growls. I nod at her and say, "Mey-Rin as of today you are to be Coralynn's bodyguard. If Ash comes close to her, he is to be shot on sight. This is an order to all Phantomhive servants." I state. Mey-Rin nods at me in understanding while keeping her gun trained on Ash. "Sebastian remove Ash from my grounds immediately." I order.

**Coralynn's POV**

I'm clinging to my father like a small child. I watch my papa take Ash away and for some reason feel uneasy. My eyes get wide as I realize Ash hates gay men. "Papa! Look out he has a demon knife!" I shout after them. I hear a scream of pain and instantly know it's not Ash. "PAPA! NO!" I scream. I try to run to him but Mey-Rin is holding me back. "I have to help him! I have to help papa!" "Ash wants you to get away from us so he can finish what he started two years ago Cora. Think rationally." She says holding me close to her. Then we hear Ash's screams of pain. "Daddy what's going on out there?!" I yell at my father. "I don't know. Stay here I'll go see." I struggle against Mey-Rin still trying to get away.

I finally get away and run out to get to my papa. 'I have to get to him!' I think to myself. I round the corner and see Ash on the floor writhing in pain with a stranger standing over him. He has light brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. I stare at him in shock. "Who are you?" I ask gently. He looks up at me after giving Ash one more kick to the ribs. I look and see my papa. "Papa!" I run to him and place his head in my lap. "Father!" I scream. He comes and takes papa away to their room for him to rest. I turn and look at the strange boy. "What's your name and why are you here?" I ask him. "Young master Kai. You really must stop running away from me. I'm not as young as you." A boy who looked around Finnie's age said as he approached us. "Really? I had no idea you were getting old." Kai stated sarcastically. I laugh softly behind my hand. "My name is Coralynn. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say kindly and with a curtsey. He smiles softly at me, grasps my hand and kisses it.

I blush a deep red at this. My father comes in at this time and laughs. I jump and run over to him. "Is papa okay?" I ask worried. He nods and I sigh in relief. "Daddy this is Kai." They shake hands and Kai asks, "May I walk around with your daughter?" My father nods with a smile.

**YN: So that was chapter two. Next chapter will be about Coralynn and Kai getting to know each other. Kai is my other OC. Please review! I won't update till I get at least 10 more reviews. Love you all!**


End file.
